Happy Ending
by stephybearx
Summary: When all hope is gone, a surprise phone call changes everything. AO
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. New story.  
I know I've been slacking A LOT on my other ones but this idea came to mind and I had to do it.  
Let me know what you think.  
I have chapter 2 done already so I'll prob post it tomorrow.**

* * *

Everyone wants that fairytale, happy ending El, that's just how people are. Take a look at yourself. You have a family, sure you and Kathy have had your ups and downs, but you two are stronger then ever. That is considered a happy ending. Look at me, mid 40's, lonely; married to the job, and constantly hoping something would change. I thought I'd be married by now, at least. I envy you."

"Seriously Liv? Have you ever seen Kathy and I fight? My God, it's like she wants to rip my balls off half of the time. We still fight basically every other day, but now it's about me not calling her to tell her when I'll be home, when am I ever going to go visit Maureen, or just anything in general that pertains to seeing my kids and her. Yes, we struggle, yes we're married, but I can say this to you and only you, YOU saved my marriage. You are the reason why I still have that family."

I shake my head. The bartender comes up and asks if I need another beer. 'No thanks, I think I'm gonna head out." I hand him the money I owe and a nice tip. "Thanks Gary, I'll see you again soon probably." We both share a laugh.

"try not to make it too soon Olivia, you may be a customer of mine, but you are a friend. Please take it easy." I smile and nod his way.

"Liv, Hey!" I turn around and put my hands in my pockets.

"Before you go, just remember that there is someone out there for you, and that person may be a lot closer then you think." I shrugged.

"El, the only person I've wanted within the past 10 years died, came back and then left again. All hope that I ever had, fails to exist anymore. You know that El, you know that better than anyone else. How many nights did I confide in you because of how much I missed her? We were never more than friends yet my body ached for her. I doubt she even remotely felt the same way, but at the same time, it doesn't matter anymore. If she were to come in here right now, and profess her love to me in front of this whole bar, chances are I'd simply walk out. Hah, but who am I kidding… she clearly doesn't care about me, about you, or about the squad. She left. First time was understandable because I can't possibly fight with Witness Protection, but then leaving again once she came back on her own accord, that shows me what was going on in her head. But honestly El, who truly knows what's going on in her head? I doubt she even knows."

I put a $20 bill on the bar to cover Elliot's tab. "And I know I sound like an asshole because she went to Congo to save the women there, but El, when is someone going to come and save me…?" I simply look at him, and walk out of the bar.

_God, what kind of idiot am I? I keep letting her get to me, and it's about time I just move on. Everything is different now. She's been gone for over a year, and not once has she tried to contact me. Not once has she tried to contact the squad. How could I fall for someone like her? Alexandra Cabot, esteemed ADA, "Lawyer who came back from the dead", how could I even begin to think I had a chance. How could I be so naïve to let me heart go so astray…I'm a detective for Christ's sake. And I don't want to sound cocky, but I am a very good detective… But that still doesn't excuse myself for falling so hard…_

My phone cut me off from my train of thought.

"Benson."

No one's there.

"Hello, this is Detective Olivia Benson, who is this? Is anybody there?"

"_Hi Liv…_"

God damn, speak of the devil.

"Hello Alex, what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call…?"

I manage to cross the street and find an empty bench to sit on. I feel the need to sit down to deal with this phone call.

"_I'm back in town –_"

"For how long this time Alex?" I have zero patience.

"_For good. And I know before you cut me off again, please let me explain Liv, you're my best friend, or at least I thought you were, and I've screwed up majorly with you… with everyone. Please just give me the time of day to explain why I left and just everything... Please Liv…_"

"Why should I give you the time of day Alex, I haven't heard anything from you in over a year, and suddenly you just want to prance right back into my life again? Pick up where we left off? Guess again Alex."

"_Olivia please. I know you must hate me and I don't blame you, but right now I could really use seeing a friendly face, even if for just 5 minutes… Please… I'm begging you._"

Something is wrong. I've never heard her talk like this, and I can tell she's been crying. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"_I uh, can I see you? I'd rather talk to you face to face…_" I can hear the desperation I her voice so I immediately give in.

"I can meet you at your apartment, if that's okay."

"_Actually Liv, I'm standing outside of yours right now_…'  
I sigh, "Okay I'll be right there. You know where my extra key is so go in and I'll meet you there in about 15 minutes…"

"_Okay, thank you_…"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there shortly."

I make the short venture to my apartment, and I look for my emergency key, and it becomes all too real when it's not there. I sigh, decide to clear my head before I go in there and face the woman that I am in love with, but extremely pissed off at, at the same time.

"Here we go…" I whisper to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"1... 2... 3... You can do this Liv... Its only Alex"

I turn the doorknob to my apartment and I'm greeted with a bruised and battered attorney.

"I wasn't sure if you were ever going to come in... I mean it is your apartment and all but you were standing out there for a good 15 minutes..." She shrugged and did a slight smirk.

I stood still, shocked to see her beautiful face all cut up and bruised. "Alex... What on earth happened to you." I went to touch her cheek but pulled back when I realized I had no right to do that.

"Can we sit down and talk, I'm incredibly jet lagged and I'm lucky I'm standing right now.." She looked at me very apprehensively like I'd say no.

"Absolutely... Would you like some ice or some tea?" I start walking to the kitchen to get her some ice, regardless of if she says no.

"Both sound amazing right now. Thanks Liv..."

I walked in the kitchen, filled the kettle and brought out two cups. I walked over to the freezer and realized my ice maker broke a week ago...

"Shit..." I mutter under my breath.

"Liv, what's wrong. Something happen?"

"No nothings wrong... I just forgot my ice maker broke... I have a bag of frozen peas and a bag of frozen chicken wings... take your pick."

I laughed at how awkward this whole situation this is. "I'm sorry Alex, I completely forgot..."

"Liv, stop. The peas will work just fine. Don't worry. I like peas more then I like ice anyway." She laughed which made me laugh and feel better. "Go sit down and I'll bring the tea out to you. There's a quilt above the couch so if you're cold it's there. Make yourself comfortable." She grabbed my hand to stop me from walking to finish the tea.

"Liv... Don't get me wrong here, I didn't come here to make you pity me or anything... I just... I needed to see a friendly face. And I know that makes no sense since you probably hate me right now... But just seeing you made me forget about all the physical and emotional pain I've gone through... I just don't want you to think I came here to 'win you back' with all injuries... Once you walked in and saw the state that I'm in, I saw the fire in your eyes go away and they turned soft. I just... I hope we can talk and we can work things out..." The tears collecting in her eyes made me remember how real this situation was and how she's actually standing here in front of me.

"Alex, can I... Can I give you a hug...?" She laughed and placed her hand on my cheek. "Liv, you never have to ask me for a hug..."

That did it. That broke down the walls I've been building for months now. All the anger, all the resentment, all the fear of her leaving just vanish with a simple touch of a hand.

I pulled her into a hug, absentmindedly remembering her injuries. We stood there easily for 5 minutes until the kettle interrupted the intense moment.. We both started laughing and as she pulled away, I saw the tears trailing down her face.

"Please don't cry Lex... I'm still pissed as hell but seeing you like this made me realize this past year was hard on both of us. Go on the couch and relax. Put a movie on if you want." I wiped the tears off of her cheeks with the pads of my thumbs. She gave me a shy smile and walked over to the couch.

_Christ Benson, she's here for not even an hour and she's crying. She looks a mess, like someone's been beating the crap out of her for months…_

I grabbed the mugs after making both teas and brought them out to Alex.

"Do you want something more comfortable to wear? I mean we might be awhile and I'd really enjoy if you could possible stay and we can talk things out... I mean if that's okay with you..." I laughed nervously.

"Liv, of course that's okay with me. I'm lucky you're giving me the time of day after everything. And I would thoroughly enjoy something else to wear. Jeans and a turtleneck get uncomfortable after awhile... So yeah." I nod.

"I'll be right back then." I walked to my room but I couldn't help but turn around and look at the beautiful blonde that was lounging on my catch. So much has happened today and it's just amazing how quickly my walls went down for her.

I grabbed a pair of sweatpants, a tshirt, some big fluffy socks, and a hoodie.

"Here, you can go change in my room or the bathroom, up to you. I got some socks for you as well because it tends to get a little chilly in here."

She smiled at me and got up and went to my room. I heard some noises coming from the room that made me realize she was changing. After 10 minutes I got a little worried and decided to go check on her.

I pushed the door open a crack, "Lex, you okay in here?" I poked my head in and what I saw could truly break anyone's heart. There she was, lying on my bed, clutching the picture of us from 2 years ago; crying her eyes out. "Lex... What's wrong?" I walk over to the bed and sat on the edge. I decided to make a bold move and started to rub her back softly. She tensed but then relaxed.

"How could I possibly be so stupid Liv... I left everything behind, only to get beaten and raped. I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I was helping out hundreds of women... But at the same time, I left the woman the I care the most about alone, wondering how i could keep leaving her... God Liv, I'm so sorry I let you down... I am so unbelievably sorry... I just thought that -"

I sat on my bed and pulled her into my lap, hugging her with everything I had. "Lex, baby, stop. Please. You have nothing to be sorry about. You did what you had to do and its over and done with. I was being selfish this past year being angry with you. God Lex, you're my best friend. You mean more to me than anyone else and to hear what happened to you tears me apart." I continue to stroke her hair, and now I'm in tears.

"Lex, I'm done being angry. I'm done being pissed off and resentful. You're here now and that's all that matters to me. You're safe now and I promise you with every fiber of my being that I will protect you and keep you safe. God Alex, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was so stubborn and stupid, and damnit. I shouldve been there for you..." I kissed her forehead and just clung to her.

We stayed like that for a good half hour before I felt her start shaking. "Why are you shaking?" She looks up at me, grabs my face, and kisses my cheek. I can't help but smile and pull her up to me and nuzzle into her.

"Alex, god, this feels so... so..."

"Right" we both say at the same time. We both smile and just stay there staring at each other.

"Alex, I really want to kiss you right now but I don't want to be too forward and I don't even know how you feel..." She places her hand on my cheek again.

"I've wanted you to kiss me from the moment we met Liv. All those times we would fight, I just wanted to push you up against the wall and kiss you senseless... I just never thought you'd ever feel the same and wow... You feel the same... How long?" She sat up and looked me right in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter Alex. I'm going to kiss you and if you don't want me to, say so now..."

I place my right hand behind her neck and my left hand on her cheek. She isn't pulling away so I take this as my cue to lean in.

When our lips touch its better than I ever expected. Even with her busted bottom lip, its honestly the most intense experience I have ever had. I feel something wet hit my cheek and I break apart from her.

"Why are you crying baby? What's going on in that head of yours?" She looked up at me and kissed me quickly.

"I just, thank you... I didn't even think you'd even let me in and now look at us. We're sitting in your bed, and I'm holding onto you for my dear life after we kissed. I just, this is so surreal... So surreal..."

I kissed her forehead and picked her up. "Come on, I'm making us a bath. Nothing sexual, just us relaxing and being together. Is that okay?" I put her down on the couch and she nods.

I run to the bathroom and start a bath. I put my favorite salts and bubbles into it and made it a nice temperature. As I was getting towels outs I saw Alex walking into the bathroom, almost as if she was scared.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm uh, I'm ugly Liv. I'm all bruised up and I'm dirty and disgusting..." I grab her hands.

"Alex, listen to me, you are absolutely beautiful. Not one bit of you is ugly. You are absolutely gorgeous and please don't think otherwise..." She looks at me with tears in her eyes and leans in to kiss me. "You are amazing Olivia..." I take her hand and bring her to the tub.

I lifted my shirt off and pulled my pants down. I saw the apprehension in her eyes and kissed her gently before slowly lifting up the tshirt I gave her. She instantly covered herself once the tshirt was off, considering she didn't bother putting her bra back on. I move her hands away and hug her to myself, whispering how beautiful she was to me and how safe she is now.

During the hug, I managed to maneuver my panties off and step into the tub. "Lex I'm going to take my bra off and sit down, if you don't feel comfortable enough we don't have to do this..." She pulled down her sweatpants and slowly pulled her panties down.

"Give me your hand baby, I've got you. Take your time and just relax." She slowly stepped in and eventually laid down between my legs, back towards me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her shoulders over and over again.

I felt Alex start shaking and I held her tighter to me. "Liv..."

"What's up Lex?"

"I... I love you..." I kissed her shoulder again.

"God, I love you too Alex... So much... I'm sorry I waited this long to say it back..." She turned around to the point where she was basically straddling me and kissed me. This kiss was unbelievable. I felt her tongue trace my lips and I allowed her access. Our tongues battle for dominance until I either of us could no longer breathe. I pecked her lips once more and rested my forehead against hers.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met Liv... I don't deserve another chance, yet here we are, together at last..." She hugged me and kissed my neck.

"In all honesty, I wasn't going to give you a chance. I didn't even know that chance existed until you were standing there in my apartment, broken. I promise I will help you get through this Lex, I promise..."

She smiled and snuggled deeper into me.

**A/N - Okay, some of you may be mad at me because of how fast this story is moving, but please, don't fret!**  
**This is going to be a decently long story with a TON of drama.**  
**Some chapters will seem like things are moving fast, some chapter you'll be yelling at me to get to the point.**  
**So just bear with me for now.**  
**And thank you so so so so much for everyone adding em to their favorites and reviewing! **  
**Means the world to me when I get that email on my blackberry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex POV**

After we finished up with our bath, we eventually got changed and relaxed on the couch.

"Liv, I don't have anywhere to stay at the moment because all my stuff is in storage and my apartment is empty and I'm not sure when I'll -" she cut me off by kissing me.

"Alex stop. You're staying here until further notice. I know its not much but its something. And I really wanna work things out between us and work on this relationship..."

I smiled. "I like the sound of that. And are you sure that its okay? I mean I can take the couch..."

_I'm very hesitant still. Here I am, a battered woman who kept leaving and coming back and getting another chance with this amazing woman. Well, getting a chance in general. I am so in love with her, and ill admit, I always have been. I was just too stubborn to admit anything and I regret it. Olivia and I could've been together by now, well into a relationship. I wouldn't be sitting here with a busted lip and a beat up body. I am such an idiot. I can't worry about the past now though, I have this amazing woman next to me and the future seems so much brighter._

"Alex, you do know we still have A LOT to talk about right? I mean, you come here out of nowhere, looking like you just last 3 rounds in a major boxing match." She combed her hand through her hair.

"Don't get me wrong though, I'm ecstatic that you're here now and that you're somewhat okay, but I'm still pissed as hell and I think I deserve some answers..."

Happy moment officially gone.

"God Liv, I don't even know where to start... Just keep an open mind here when I tell you about everything I experienced..." I sat up and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.

"In Congo, for about 6 months I was stationed undercover at a school in the Central area. At first nothing seemed suspicious but then one day everything just went to hell. The former Congo vice president started showing up a lot, and I couldn't understand why. He didn't have any idea who I was or what I was doing so he thought I was a normal civilian. He started ordering teachers around telling them to get a few of the girls into the biggest classroom, and lock the door."

I placed my head in my hands, recalling all the images and the screams. Olivia saw me struggling and placed her arm around me, which helped a little.

"The next thing I knew, there were blood curdling screams coming from the room, and I found out later that this was a normal occurrence. Bemba, the vice president would rape girls countless times and beat them for no apparent reason. I finally figured out why I was truly sent here, but unfortunately for me, I found out a little too late. His men were very suspicious of me, and would pull me into a room, strip my clothes off and beat me for information. They kept saying how they couldn't understand how such a beautiful woman was still untouched. They told me everyday for the last 6 weeks I was there that I was ugly, and I had to have been some type of spy because my body was nothing like their women's bodies. They treasured me like some prized possession, and everyday at least 3 different men came to have their fun with me. Honestly, I'm surprised I'm still alive. I'm surprised that I was able to survive that plane ride, and I'm surprised that I'm not totally screwed up in the head."

I shook my head at the memories of everything.

"One day, I was finally able to get free. I promised myself that I no longer was going to allow those barbarians to beat and rape me everyday. The agent that was assigned to me finally got a hold of me and I told him everything and showed him the proof. A month later Bemba's men found me and beat me to a living pulp, hence the way I look now. I told the agent to get me plane tickets back here because I was done. He fought with me that night saying that I got so far into this, that I shouldn't give up now. That I broke through and I basically infiltrated their home, and I could do anything. I was beyond pissed at that time. I screamed at him saying that he would no longer have a job if he didn't get me tickets because he basically was telling me that I was being a team player for constantly getting raped, and beaten. Like that's what I signed up for. The nerve of him to do that. I do believe that made him change his mind because an hour later I was on that plane.." I was fully in tars by now, hyperventilating and everything.

"Breathe Alex, you're safe now. Never again will you have to go through any of that. I promise you that." I clung to her as if my life depended on it.

It took me a good 20 minutes to calm down and get myself together. "Bemba is now on trial for the school incidents, and his troops pulling random civilians off the street and beating them if they carried no valuables. I know his men are looking for me Liv, I know it. God it's happening again isn't it? Just like Velez, Bemba will come after me. I'm so stupid!"

I'm such an idiot. Here I am breaking down yet again because I quite possibly ruined our lives again. I can't do Witness Protection again. No way.

"Baby relax, just breathe. I promise you that nothing will happen to -"

"You promised me that before and look what happened! I lost 5 years of my life! Don't make promises you can't keep!" I got up and walked over to the window, frustrated.

"So you're going to blame you getting shot on me? Low blow Alex, even for you. I blamed myself for a long time, and now that I finally accepted that I couldn't do anything, you go and say that. Thanks a lot." She stormed to her room and slammed the door.

Shit.

I collapse to the ground in tears. Why did I have to go and say that? Damnit I'm such an idiot. I know it wasn't her fault; she actually saved my life by holding my shoulder. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I can't deal with this right now. I grab my shoes and coat and walk out of her apartment. I manage to get out of her building and cross the street, mind you in the rain, before I hear her calling after me.

"Alex come on, come back inside, please." She's screaming across the street now. Luckily its almost 3 in the morning and nobody else it out here to make a big deal.

"Why should I Liv. WHY? Give me one reason why I should. I keep coming back into your life and fucking things up. No more! It's not fair to you and it's not fair to me. Knowing my luck I'll be dead in a week, because this time the hit on me will be successful, and not just look successful. God I'm an idiot for thinking I could just come back and things would be awesome. Well I'm the stupid one this time. I haven't even fully accepted what happened the first time, and here I am stupid enough to get myself in the SAME damn situation. I'm not dragging you into this, not again..."

By this time she crossed the street and stood in front of me.

"Alex, I chose to be in this situation with you when I said I'd meet you at my apartment. Stop being so fucking stubborn. I love you for Christ's sake. That should be enough to let me deal with this, WITH you..."

She reaches for my hand and I pull it away.

"Right now, maybe that's not enough. I'm leaving right now, where to? No idea but ill figure it out. Don't follow me." I start walking away and she follows.

I push her away, "Damnit Liv, leave me alone. Don't follow me, don't get El to tale me, don't call my cell. Don't send anyone to look for me. I need to collect my thoughts and figure out what's going to happen from here. I don't know where I'm going, but when I get there, I'll know. Just give me some time..."

This time I basically run away from her and she just stands there with tears streaming down her face.

_Don't turn around Alex, you have to do this. You have to be strong for yourself. You can't expect her to save you every time. You can't expect her to always be there to have a shoulder to cry on. She has a life too, and whether you want to be in it or not, you need to let her live her life. With or without you. You don't want her to get dragged into anything. _

_Save yourself in order to save her. _

"Shit."

**A/N Okay so this chapter is drama filled, obviously. But the whole Congo thing is actually something I happened to come across today reading the newspaper. It's a current problem that's going on and I thought it might be kinda cool, and different to incorporate it with the story.**

**Now of course, I don't know what kind of disclaimers have to go with that but I own nothing and I gain nothing. I just enjoy writing.**

**I am especially enjoying the few people who have been reviewing the first 2 chapters so far. It truly gives me ideas to be honest, and I thoroughly enjoy that, so thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

After an hour of me fighting with myself, I realized that I was severely wrong and that everything was indeed, my fault. Why do I have to be so damn stubborn. I have to stop fighting all the time and protecting myself when Olivia was trying to protect me all along. She's the one who has always been protecting me and has been there for me this entire time.

I slowly make my way back to Olivia's apartment, trying to figure out what I'm going to say to her and of course I'm imagining the worst case scenario. She could kick me out, never want to speak to me again, slap me, do nothing, or worse, what if she kills me.

Oh how my imagination wonders. She wouldn't kill me, that's just absurd.

I cautiously knock on the door, granted its almost 4:30 am so who knows if she stayed up. I slowly turned the knob and was glad that it was unlocked. I walked in and saw a soft glow of light coming from her bedroom. I started to shake, not out of nervousness, but out of hope. I could only hope that she'd forgive me.

"Liv?" I called out to her, "I'm uh, gonna sleep on the couch, and maybe we could talk tomorrow, er today. Goodnight..." I began to walk away from her room, but I was stopped when I felt her hand grab my arm.

I turned around and managed to see the bloodshot eyes of the woman I admire, before being pulled into a bone crushing hug. I felt the pain radiating through my body, but I didn't care. I only cared about the fact that Olivia actually wanted to be around me. I immediately wrap my arms around her and start crying into her shoulder.

"Liv, I'm so so sorry, please let me explain..."

"Shh, Lex we can talk in the morning. Please just come to bed with me. We're both emotionally drained and its been a long, exhausting day. I don't want you sleeping on the couch. You sleeping in my bed with me, and I don't care what you say. We both need this..."

All I can do is nod and let her take my hand over to the bed.

"First, we need to get you out of those wet clothes." She walks over to her dresser. "Here's some pajama pants and a sweatshirt. It tends to get cold in my apartment so I sleep with layers on."

She hands me the clothes and walks to the bathroom, "There's a new toothbrush in here and a towel so you can clean up. If there's anything else you need just let me know."

I walk over to her bathroom and turn around. "Hey Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you.." She just nods and smirks.

I brush my teeth and wash up. How did I possibly get so lucky? I made a complete ass of myself tonight, and Liv just takes me back in like it's nothing. She was clearly crying and upset, yet she still wants me.

I walk out of the bathroom and Liv is already laying in bed under the covers. I shyly walk over to the bed, and she lifts up the blankets. "Come on." I climb into the bed and instantly snuggle into her side. She wraps her arm around me and kisses my head.

"No matter what Lex, I love you. Whatever this is between us won't be easy, but we'll make it work. We both just have to be honest with each other. A lot has happened this past year and we both just need to let it out. The fight we had, its going to happen. We NEED it to happen. It's not going to happen overnight Lex..."

She starts rubbing her hand up and down my arm. "Hell, it almost did happen in just one night, but I'm going to try my hardest to understand my point of you, and you have to promise to hear me out as well. We're going to fight, we're going to argue, and we're going to disagree; there's no doubt about that, but honestly, there's no one I'd rather fight with. We're both super passionate people and life is going to happen whether we want it to or not. But do you know what the difference is now?"

I look up at her and shake my head no. "Hmm?"

"The only difference now is that we're in this together. I love you Alex. I really do. I've been waiting so many years to be with you, to be able to hold you, and now that I have you, I am NEVER letting you go. No matter what you're stuck with me. We're going to get through this baby, I promise."

By now, of course I'm crying, yet again. "God Liv, do you always have to say the right things? I thought after I ran tonight you would want nothing to do with me because I'm a basket case, but I was wrong. I love you. I never thought that coming back would bring me to you. Wait, I can't say that because you were the only thing on my mind when I came back. I knew I had to do something, I just knew. And now here I am, laying in bed with the most beautiful and caring woman. This is just all too much to take in and it's still hard for me to believe.." I grip her harder and kiss her collarbone.

"Love you too Alex, now let's get some sleep. Thank God I'm off tomorrow. Goodnight."

We both laughed. It felt amazing to actually laugh again and for it to not be forced.

I pulled the covers up tighter to us.

"Night Liv."

* * *

**A/N  
I apologize for not posting this sooner.  
I just finished it today. Between work and thanksgiving, its been crazy.  
I know this is shorter then the others, and I'm sorry for that, but I promise the next one will be longer, and things will pick up.**  
**And thank you again for those who continuously review, and those that are spot on with what's gonna happen and whatnot. **  
**You guys are truly amazing. All the author and story alerts are awesome!**


	5. AN

Sorry everyone, but this isn't an official update.

I'll have one up within the next week, but right now I need to set some things straight.

If you review my stories, like my stories, add me to alerts, or anything,** thank you**.

But if you're not real with me, then just fuck off.

I have been confronted by too many people on here, that are insanely fake and immature.I don't like wasting my time having to explain things to people all because of how ignorant they are.

I post my stories on here, for ME. I understand that this is a public place, but if you're going to sit there, lie to my face, make bullshit reviews and not like the way my stories are going, then get the fuck off of my story and write your own god damn happy happy story. You don't have to sit there and review my stories, let alone read them. Just do me that one favor and save me, and every other author on here some time, and back off. If you don't like where my stories are going, or how I write, or even that my stories go along the same line of someone else's, then just leave.

I am SICK and TIRED of wasting my time on people who are just sitting their intentionally trying to make me feel bad or hate my stories or just make me feel less about myself. If this makes people stop reading what I write, then fine. Have a nice life and do whatever you gotta do. But be real with me. I write for me, and I know people enjoy my stories, the alerts and reviews show me that. I'm 22 years old, I don't want to deal with immature 14 and 15 year olds.

I know people will give me bs about writing this and posting this, just so you know, it will be deleted immediately if you're going to be an asshole. I'm not gonna fuel your fire by making you feel better about yourself.

Just had to get this out.

Have a lovely day.


	6. Chapter 5

I wake up the next morning and I'm relieved to see that Alex didn't run away.

Am I wrong to think she'd run away? I mean, I understand that she came back, but she keeps running away from me. Every time we get closer to each other she just pulls away and honestly, its beginning to piss me off.

Don't get me wrong, I'm an extremely patient woman, but when someone takes advantage of that, I turn into a nasty woman. My patience only runs so far with Alex. I love her to death, I really freaking do, but this back and forth nonsense is just exhausting. It's been years, and the fact that I'm just now beginning to figure out everything, frightens me as well. Alex is awesome and she means so much to me, but I'm still afraid t fully trust her. At the same time though, I do...

I began to get up from bed when I hear my phone vibrate on the nightstand.

"Benson."

"_Hey Liv, how's it goin_"

"Eh it's goin El. Tired. How's work today?" I picked up my brush and ran it through my hair.

"_It's slow. I noticed its always slow when you ask for days off... And what's goin on? You never ask for a day off, let alone a week..._"

I coughed and got up to walk to the kitchen. "Well its uh, health related. I didn't want to tell you until the official results came in but my doctor wanted me to rest until then..."

"_Liv honestly, what's up. You've always been able to tell me what's wrong, what makes this any different?_"

"This is a matter of if I live to see all of your kids graduate El. This is serious, and I don't want to scare anyone until I get the test results back."

"_Liv..._"

"El, I promise you that you'll be one of the first people I tell. So please don't worry. I'm fine and knowing me, I will be fine" I sighed.

"_Alright I'll take your word for it. I gotta go though, Cap doesn't look too happy. Ill talk to you later Liv._"

"Bye."

I slammed my phone on the table and put my head in my hands.

"Bad news?" I jumped, only to realize that it's just Alex.

"Not really, just Elliot being stubborn like he always is." I walk over to her and hug her, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I was slightly worried when I woke up and you weren't in bed. I realized you were here when I heard and saw you slam your phone down."

"Yeah sorry about that. I only just got up and then my phone rang and I didn't want to disturb you."

I walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"Liv, what's going on with you? I didn't mean to overhear part of your conversation, but I did... Is everything okay?"

I closed my eyes and placed my hands on the counter.

"I'm okay right now Alex. Please don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. I just got some tests done and I'm waiting to find out if there was anything abnormal in the results."

I felt her wrap her arms around my waist from behind. "Liv please don't think I'm asking you these questions to deter you away from our problems and what happened last night. I just want you to be around with me forever..."

_Damnit, how do I tell her this? She only just came back in my life and I'm sitting here spilling my guts to her when I couldn't even manage to tell Elliot._

_There's a high chance I could be sick Alex, or hey Alex, I could die anytime and anywhere. Well, that's a bit of an exxageration but I don't know what I'm gonna do. I'm going to have to just tell her._

"Forever may only be 30 more years if the tests are accurate..."

"Liv, what? What's going on.."

I turned around and whispered in her ear, "There is an extremely high probability that I have Huntington's disease..."

* * *

**I apologize for how short it is but I wanted to throw something out there for you guys.  
Little bit of a cliffhanger, eh? Haha  
I promise I won't leave y'all hangin for long.**

I want to really thank the few people who commented on my last Author's Note. You guys are seriously awesome. Even though me being nice seems to have backfired in my face ENORMOUSLY, I'm not letting anyone bring me down. You guys are amazing and awesome, and I wanna thank the people who added me to their alerts because of my note, very unexpected, but very welcomed and appreciated.

**I appreciate you guys for being so patient with me and not demanding me to review every single day. I'm extremely busy with work, and home life, to the point where it takes me forever to even text back my own friends. I write when I have the time, and I try to set time out to write because you guys keep me going so I appreciate it. I truly do.  
**


End file.
